


Fateful night

by Awildsnorlaxsenpai



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awildsnorlaxsenpai/pseuds/Awildsnorlaxsenpai
Summary: Sonia is having a rough time adjusting to life in Ul'dah, maybe one miqo'te can change that
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Fateful night

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the earlier fanfictions i've written and it's the earliest in terms of Sonia's story. I was hesitant on posting it on account of how rough it is but! It gives a better idea of her mindset. I hope you enjoy it~

Walking out into the streets of Ul'dah somedays was like walking into an oven, and that's how it felt today. Sonia wanted to turn back around and go inside the restaurant, but considering she just got fired that would be pretty awkward. She sighed, and just walked back to the inn.

  
The way back was a long one down the spiderweb like streets and tight alleys, plenty of time for her thoughts to stew in her head. She had always been the type to lay out in the sun and take lots of naps, but now the sun bothered her, even the city at this point bothered her. 

  
Only two months had passed since she first came here, and yet it felt much longer, losing every job you get and failing to do well as a gladiator must have that effect. She picked up her pace on the way back as if getting back to the inn would make these thoughts stop, but it wouldn't work. It never did. Consistently dropping plates of food, and tripping over herself was only the start of it, it was only a few days after her failed gladiator "debut" (if you could even call it that) when she dumped an entire heart shaped pizza onto a pair of wealthy patreons. It was her first and last mistake there. 

  
She wasn't the same after being in the arena, she could feel it in every part of her, her hands were shaking unbidden, her feet seemed to trip over themselves, even her tail managed to get in her way! It was no wonder she couldn't keep a job when she felt like she was falling apart. And now...  
Sonia opened the door to the Tavern, and of course that didn't stop the torrent of her own thoughts from following her to her room. 

  
And now she couldn't even stay awake! She almost burned down the restaurant she started working at by falling asleep when cooking food. She just had a free moment...and she felt so drowsy so she closed her eyes...and the next thing she knew a thaumaturge had to start casting ice magic to stop the small fire she had created.

  
Why was this happening? Even now in the middle of the afternoon all she wanted was to climb under her covers and sleep. Finally reaching her room, she didn't bother turning off the lights, she buried herself under the bed covers and used a pillow to shield her head. No matter how many layers between her and the outside world it didn't help.   
There she was again, standing in the middle of the small sandy arena in Ul'dah with her sword and shield at her side. Her armor, if you could call it that, was too loose on her which caused it to shift around but there wasn't time to fix it. The gate at the opposite end opened up and out came a large yellow wolf came running at her, she had seen packs of them on her way to Ul'dah and they didn't seem that big then, but now...

  
It was already on her, leaping at her fangs bared, she barely managed to get her shield up in time to block it. The Wolf crashed against her shield, the force and weight of it caused her to be knocked to the ground. She still had her shield between the wolf and her but...her sword had been knocked out of her hand. She couldn't lose already, that wasn't how this was supposed to go right? The shield wasn't big enough though, and the wolf wasted no time in simply going around it while it held her in place. It's jaws were wide open and going straight for her exposed neck, this was it, she finally left her home to do something with her life and it was going to end here in a bloody mess to a wolf.  
She closed her eyes and waited, but the jaws never connected. She didn't see it happen, but the wolf had been blasted off of her by nearby mage and it ran scampering back to the door. Sonia was in a daze afterwards, she doesn't remember speaking to anyone after although she could feel their eyes on her back, judgement and disappointment. She silently picked up her things and left, it was only until many hours later that her hands finally stopped shaking.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sonia sat up in bed, she had fallen asleep and it was dark outside now. Wiping the sleep from her eyes she got up and headed back out, she needed something to eat. This seemed to be getting routine for her, it was probably well past midnight now.  
Thankfully the city never really slept, there was always a shop open, especially food. It didn't take too long to find a stand selling bags of chips. After buying one, she continued her walk down the main city roads, fiddling with the bag trying to get it open. She finally succeeded after getting frustrated with it but the world has a way of piling it on, she opened it too hard and the chips scattered everywhere.

  
Sonia stood there, looking at the chips land around her not showing any emotion as they landed on the sandy street around her. Nearby snickering broke her out of her stupor, several guards had been walking by at the time and saw this unfold, none of them said anything but she could hear their laughs. It was like being at the arena again...  
She knelt down to pick up the mess she made, as her vision started to turn blurry, tears started forming but before any of them could start pouring, a hand touched her shoulder.  
"Hey, you look like you could use some help"

  
Sonia turned around and saw another Miqo'te behind her. The first thing that caught Sonia's attention were her eyes, framed by her pink hair one bright green and one purple eye looked at her with curiosity. She was wearing ornate robes that were mostly white and red, bits of armor covered some parts of her chest and one of her shoulders, a white staff hung across her back. 

  
The curiosity in the other miqo'te's eyes turned to concern when Sonia looked at her, she didn't manage to hold back some of the tears after all. She knelt down to get level with Sonia before asking with a much more serious tone, "Is everything alright? Is there something I can do for you?"

  
She thought for a brief moment on what she should say, it was down to either "Yeah i'm fine" and continue crying in the streets or, "Everything's going terribly and I want to go home" and sitll cry in the streets. She tried to speak but her mouth was as dry as a cottonball, so instead she simply shook her head no, everything wasn't alright.

  
The pink hair'd Miqo'te simply nodded and said, "Alright well, come with me, let's get you off this street" She grabbed Sonia's hand to pull her to her feet, and the look of concern grew as she could feel her hand trembling. Instead of pulling her up, she knelt down and wrapped Sonia's arm around her shoulder and hoisted her to her feet. Sonia let herself be led down the road, she knew this way led to one of the city's exits.

  
"You've had your arm around me this entire time I suppose I should tell you my name huh? It's Synnata" She said this with a smile, but it embarassed Sonia nonetheless who quickly removed her arm from around her. 

  
Finally finding her voice Sonia responded, "M-my name is Sonia, and thank you"

  
"I've done nothing you need to thank me for Sonia, we're almost there"

  
They arrived at the chocobo stables, and out strode a large white chocobo. "You're gonna have to trust me, we're gonna go somewhere together okay?" If this was some elaborate scheme to rob her Sonia didn't care, she'd rather take a chance with Synnata than spend another minute in Ul'dah.

  
Synnata helped her up the giant white chocobo before getting on herself, "You might want to hang on to something" Sonia wrapped her arms around Syn's waist, unsure of where else to hang on before the bird took off out into the rocky plains of Thanalan.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
"I'd take you to my house if it wasn't all the way in Gridania, so we'll just go somewhere sorta quiet instead" Synnata looked back while talking to her, the chocobo seemed to know where to go on it's own.

  
"You have your own house?" Sonia was surprised, housing was expensive so if Synnata was going to rob her, she was going to be very disappointed. 

  
"I do! It's small, but it's a home away from home that is home" Sonia just stared at her in confusion, is she crazy?

  
Synnata laughed, "Don't think about it too much, maybe someday i'll have to take you there"

  
Sonia lost track of time, eventually the chocobo started hopping up boulders, taking them higher up, till they got to a small overlook where they could see Ul'dah in the far distance, and the vastness of Thanalan. The most impressive sight of all was the sky, countless stars stretched across the inky black sky in all directions. 

  
They both climbed off the chocobo, while Synnata started messing with the saddlebags that were strapped to the chocobo's back, Sonia stared off into the distance. The sight was beautiful, but she didn't quite take it in.

  
"Normally I would order us both Moogle eats, but I don't want them to get lost on the way here, so I hope you don't mind it's mostly pineapple pizza leftovers" Sonia's stomach rumbled, she was in no position to protest.

  
A few minutes later, they were both sat on a large boulder, nearby was a small fire started by Synnata using some Thaumaturgy. They both had pizza slices in hand, everytime Synnata took a bite or looked away Sonia used that opportunity to toss away a slice of pineapple.

  
"So, tell me about yourself Sonia"

  
They had only made small chat up to that point, "You sure you ready for this? It's going to be me complaining alot and i'm sure you'll find it uninteresting"

  
"Try me" she responded, Synnata had a look on her face that seemed to say "I won't judge you"

  
"Well, you asked for it"

  
And so, after a couple months of being mostly alone, Sonia vented to Synnata, who she only met an hour ago. She told her everything, her life growing up and why it led her to Ul'dah, and the ensuing failures since then. How everything was falling apart, even her own body it seemed, she felt like she was constantly off balance. Sonia started into the fire as she finished telling Synnata up until the point they met, she watched her hands tremble ever so slightly.

  
Suddenly the view of the fire was blocked as Synnata stood in front of her, knelt down and clasped her hands over Sonia's.

"Eep! Wha-" Sonia blushed as the bright green and purple eyes stared into her.

  
"Sonia, it's okay."

  
"It's....okay?"

  
"Yes, it's okay to be sad, and to feel lost or like the whole world is against you. I can tell nothing is physically wrong with you from an outsider's glance, you can trust me on that, i'm a white mage afterall" she paused a moment, "What happened to you recently, none of it was your fault. The constant drowsiness you feel and general lack of balance isn't something I can fix, but I can at least give you someone to lean on when you need a friend."

  
Sonia was taken aback by the emotion in Synnata's voice, as if she was talking to someone else. It didn't matter, the tears started flowing hard as she buried herself into Synnata's shoulder and cried.

  
"I..I promise I don't make it a habit to cry so much, especially onto someone I just met"

  
"Shh" Synnata said quietly, "We're new friends, there's not really a better way to get to know each other huh...now about myself let's see" 

  
They talked until sunrise and even after, in the end Synnata said told Sonia where she worked and lived if she ever needed someone. It didn't take long for Sonia to wait outside Synnata's job every day until she got off so they could spend time together. Everything changed one day however, when Synnata asked, "Hey Sonia, you want to go to a maid cafe with me?"

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
Sonia woke up to a dark room, it was quiet except for the soft breathing of Syn. She was in the present now, it seemed like ages ago when Syn found her like that. Everything seemed so dark and grey back then, sometimes it threatens to come back but...

  
She looked at Syn's sleeping face as she slept on Sonia's chest, but she has someone to keep the rainclouds away now.

  
Her hands were steady now, and feeling the weight of the ring on her finger reminded her this was real, she never thought in a few years they would be like this, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

  
"I love you" She whispered, closed her eyes and fell back asleep.


End file.
